


amongst a sea of red

by czqy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (including but not limited to: platonic kghn + iwaoi banter), Canon Compliant, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, JP national team antics, M/M, Post-Time Skip, accidental clothes swapping?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czqy/pseuds/czqy
Summary: Kageyama puts on his national team uniform in the dark, then gets a surprise when he takes off his jacket later in the gym.or, the ‘OIKAGE WEARING EACH OTHER'S NATIONAL JERSEYS’ fic
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 18
Kudos: 422





	amongst a sea of red

**Author's Note:**

> transcript of the moment i birthed this big brain idea:
> 
>   * oi
>   * oikage
>   * oiakge wearing each
>   * OIKAGE WEARING EACH OTHER'S NATIONAL JERSEY'S
> 

> 
> originally i actually wanted to draw this but my drawing skills are shite and i really want to step up my oikage fic game so!! 
> 
> i really hope you enjoy this i legit had to take breathers after writing the smallest of things bc i was so overwhelmed by them. they. oikage.

Kageyama wakes up that morning to his alarm blaring.

It’s barely first light which means it’s quite cold but there’s a warmth coming from the arm looped around his waist, one that tightens as the sound keeps ringing. 

Kageyama shuts his eyes as if he can stop it if he thinks about it hard enough, however his companion is much less patient.

“Tobio, turn that blasted thing off already, would you?” 

Kageyama isn’t sure how to tell Oikawa he doesn’t want to move, that he wants to stay in his embrace, and also that he can’t move even if he wanted to, not with Oikawa holding onto him so tightly.

In the end, he settles for a groan and buries his face into the pillow.

He doesn’t want to move.

He doesn’t want to get out of bed.

He doesn’t want to go to training.

He’s about halfway to falling back asleep when the body next to his shifts, and the unpleasant droning is replaced with gentle laughter.

“Come on,” Oikawa nudges his shoulder.

Kageyama pretends he can’t hear or feel anything. He wants to… evaporate. 

And then he yelps when ice-cold feet press against his calves, a sensation so sudden he can’t restrain his reaction.

He sits up and flings the covers back, the cold air immediately rushing in and bursting their warm bubble, making Oikawa hiss. 

Kageyama smirks in response; it’s what he gets for shocking him.

His partner promptly snatches the duvet back and draws it around himself tightly, such that there is no additional space for Kageyama under them.

When he tugs at one of the corners, Oikawa chides, “Get your bum out of here. You’re going to be late. And let me go back to sleep. Just because Tobio-chan is up it doesn’t mean I have to be too.”

They have a staring contest for a few seconds in the dark before Kageyama relents with a sigh. He _will_ have to rush if he doesn’t leave soon.

Slowly, and reluctantly, he leaves the bed, but not before Oikawa pulls him back for a quick goodbye kiss first. 

He trudges in his slippers over to the chair at his desk and slips the jersey on over his head. He feels around in the dark—he doesn’t want to turn on any lights so as not to disturb Oikawa further—for his national team jacket and puts that on as well.

Once he pulls on his running tights and jersey shorts, he slings his backpack over his shoulder and tiptoes out of the room, closing the door behind him as quietly as possible.

* * *

Kageyama is, miraculously, only two minutes late.

It had taken him jogging between all the stops, but he’s made it. He didn’t get lost either, unlike the very first time he made this journey at fifteen. He knows the route like the palm of his hand now.

The Ajinomoto National Training Centre has become almost as dear as Karasuno’s Second Gym to him after all.

He greets the workers on his way in and drops his things off in the locker room before heading to the courts, and greets his teammates at large when stepping into the space.

Coach gives him a quick once-over and nod in acknowledgement, which makes Kageyama breathe a sigh of relief.

It means he won’t be called out on his tardiness.

He doesn’t miss Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowing, however, and tries to ignore the intimidating gaze as he jogs over to a set of benches.

The team has already started warming up, but Hinata stops what he’s doing to bounce over and—presumably—annoy Kageyama.

“That’s another win for me! What’s that now, 2,110 wins and 2,106 losses? Be careful, Bateyama-kun, you’re on a losing streak!”

Sometimes, Kageyama ponders what it says about his maturity level when he’s in his mid to late twenties and his first instinct is still to reach out and grab Hinata, although it makes him feel a bit better when Hinata’s first instinct is still to dodge.

Their team is more than used to this behaviour by now, and just leave them be as they get their excess energy out. That is, until it starts distracting the other players as well, and Ojiro has to not-so-subtly cough to indicate it’s time to stop before bets are made.

Once they’re done tussling—which _Kageyama_ won, much to his delight and to Hinata’s chagrin—he faces the wall and unzips his jacket, taking it off and folding it before placing it down on the chair.

He hears laughter come from behind him and is wondering what he’s missing out on when he hears Iwaizumi call out, “Hey, Kageyama,” before clearly stifling a snort.

Kageyama turns, frowning. He remains confused and out of the loop until Iwaizumi gestures broadly at his front and he looks down.

It’s— 

His chest is draped in the colour blue.

Blue, like the sky during a clear sunny day.

Blue, like the carton of his favourite milk drink.

Blue, like the jersey representing Argentina’s national volleyball team.

He feels absolutely mortified when he realises he has worn Oikawa’s jersey to practice.

To practice, with the _Japanese_ team. 

This isn’t _treason_ , is it?!

Everyone else seems to get a kick out of it.

Hinata pats his back—the one with _OIKAWA_ blazoned across it, each letter searing into Kageyama’s skin—and mockingly starts with, “Don’t mind, Kageyama-kun,” before delivering the final blow with, “Or should I say, _Oikawa_ -kun?”

Kageyama would hit him if he wasn’t blushing so hard he was stuck to the spot right now. 

“Look at ’im,” Miya chimes in, “he’s as red as our uniform!” 

That just garners a second round of laughter, and Kageyama so wishes he was anywhere else right now.

Preferably at home. So he could: a) grab his _actual_ uniform and b) hide in Oikawa’s arms.

Actually, he has a sneaking suspicion that Oikawa would laugh at him too, especially at the horrible combination of his blue top and red bottoms, so Kageyama can’t even go to the one place that’s supposed to always provide comfort.

Echoing his sentiment from that morning, he silently prays he can evaporate into nothingness. 

He’ll return once it’s safe.

Which apparently comes in the form of Ojiro Aran, captain of the Japanese men’s national volleyball team, and more recently, Kageyama’s guardian angel.

“Come on, leave him alone. Kageyama, do you have your away uniform in your locker? Or do you want to borrow one of ours?”

Kageyama starts shaking his head, not really knowing if he’s responding to the questions or whether that’s just his instinctual reaction to everything right now.

Bokuto then comments, “But then we’ll have more than one of the same player on the court! We also won’t have a setter,” to which Miya responds, clearly offended,

“I’m right here, Bokkun!”

Sakusa joins in, stating, “I’d rather not lend anyone my jersey, thanks.”

Ushijima contributes, “Kageyama, I am willing—”

But he cuts himself off when Kageyama shakes his head again and says quietly, as if hoping no one will hear the admission, “I’m okay like this, if it’s alright with you.”

Ojiro nods with understanding and instantly becomes Kageyama’s favourite ever captain— _sorry, Sawamura-san_ —whilst Iwaizumi just looks amused.

The chaos settles after that, with the team resuming warmups and seemingly having gotten used to Kageyama standing out like a glowstick amongst a sea of red.

Before they get started for the day, however, Hinata just has to point at Kageyama and yell out, “Coach, put me on the team opposite of him please! I want to take out Kageyama and the Grand King _all at once_.”

He says it with a devious grin, and Kageyama retaliates by relentlessly targeting Hinata wherever he can, making sure his plays are absolutely _brutal_.

* * *

It’s not often that Oikawa will come and pick up Kageyama after training.

There’s always a huge commotion about it, with Oikawa being on the ‘enemy team’ and the relationships he has with a few of the players. 

His weird acquaintanceship with Ushijima is especially interesting, and more often than not Iwaizumi and Kageyama will stand together on the side to watch them awkwardly try and traverse a conversation. 

Ushijima is his normal self, for the most part, but it’s clearly still unsettling for Oikawa, though it’s obvious he’s trying too.

So no, Oikawa Tooru will rarely step foot near the Japanese team under formal settings outside of competitions, and the few times he has, he’s always tried to be super subtle about it.

He’s thrown all of that out the window today, it seems, because he saunters into the gym wearing Kageyama’s red jersey and greets, “Yoo-hoo, everyone, how’s it going?”

Everyone laughs and simultaneously thinks, _We get it, you’re in love_.

Kageyama is torn between looking away to hide his blush and not looking away at all so he can stare some more because, well. 

He _really_ likes how Oikawa looks right now.

And it appears Oikawa likes how Kageyama looks too, since he hasn’t averted his gaze either, and gives Kageyama a playful wink.

Kageyama abruptly turns away so he can finish packing up and get ready to leave. This day has been too much, really, and also he just really wants to go home with Oikawa right now.

Oikawa, who is wearing _his_ uniform! 

He wonders whether he’ll keep it on, if Kageyama asks nicely.

Meanwhile, Iwaizumi walks over to Oikawa and asks, “How did you get in without ID?” 

“Come on,” Oikawa responds with a smug expression on his face, “how could they refuse anyone wearing the uniform?”

“One that doesn’t have _your_ name on it?” Iwaizumi presses, eyebrow raised.

“How would they know?”

“They see us every day,” Iwaizumi points out. “They see Kageyama every day.”

Oikawa seems to think about this for a moment. Then he huffs, “Hmph. Maybe I just changed my name then.”

Iwaizumi chooses not to bring up the implication that that would mean Oikawa not only married Kageyama but had taken his name too. He knows Oikawa has been thinking about that—their future together and the next step in their relationship—quite seriously lately, and doesn’t want to cause Oikawa to spiral.

Instead he retorts, “And simultaneously became a Japanese citizen, _again?”_

He doesn’t even know if that’s possible.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa pouts, “why do you never let me have my fun?”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, ready to reprimand his best friend’s childish behaviour as usual, but Kageyama calls out for Oikawa before he can.

“Oikawa-san, you ready to go?”

Oikawa nods and bids Iwaizumi a quick farewell, waving whilst jogging to catch up with his partner.

Iwaizumi returns the goodbye and then decides to have some fun of his own. Just before Oikawa is out of earshot, he smirks and says, “Have fun with Kageyama, _Kageyama_.”

Oikawa trips over his feet and stumbles, and the sound of Iwaizumi’s guffaw carries across the open gym. 

* * *

The two of them must be a sight to behold, Kageyama thinks. A national Japanese volleyball player wearing a national Argentinian volleyball player’s jersey, vice versa. But at the same time, no one would be able to tell if they knew nothing about who they were, right?

And maybe Kageyama likes that, that they’re sharing this little secret no one around them knows about.

He links his pinky with Oikawa’s and smiles to himself.

Later, when they’re walking back towards the apartment carrying bags of groceries in their free hands—and by free they mean the one not holding onto the other, Oikawa muses, “Maybe we should switch teams for a day.”

Kageyama scrunches his nose at the idea. 

“No. I’m loyal to Japan.”

“I’m just gonna ignore that subtle jab there, Tobio-kun.” Oikawa gives Kageyama a sideways glance and sighs, “But you’re right. You wouldn’t last. You barely know English, much less any _Argentinian_ Spanish.” 

Kageyama pouts at him. It’s not like he’s never tried! And Oikawa would know this; a few years ago Kageyama tried to surprise Oikawa on his birthday with a greeting and congratulatory message in Spanish.

The trouble was, Kageyama couldn’t decide whether to call him at midnight Japan time or Argentina time. Sure, Oikawa may have been in Argentina at the moment but that didn’t change the fact he was born in Japan, so wouldn’t his birthday technically begin then?

He was still weighing up the options on the night of the nineteenth, and was scared out of his wits when his phone suddenly started ringing. He only panicked more when he saw it was Oikawa, and was at a loss for words during the first five minutes of the call.

Then Oikawa had inquired, ‘Tobio-chan, you okay?’ and Kageyama felt so guilty he immediately blurted out the most jumbled and inaccurate Spanish in the history of ever, probably. 

Because he was so busy trying to come to a decision, he hadn’t actually practised that much. He couldn’t remember the phrases, much less the pronunciations, and all he could hope for was that he hadn’t accidentally wished for his partner to die.

The other line was silent for a few moments, during which Kageyama dared not to breathe, until Oikawa _burst_ into laughter.

It was so loud, and so boisterous that Kageyama had to turn the volume of his speaker down. He could tell that Oikawa had tears in his eyes from it, and Kageyama’s face flamed.

Before he could feel terribly embarrassed about it, however, Oikawa told him, ‘I love you so much, Tobio,’ which had him blushing for an entirely new reason. Oikawa continued, ‘You are so great. Always surprising me huh, even after all this time?’

Kageyama mumbled some shitty explanation which made Oikawa laugh again, but he seemed to appreciate the effort, even if the delivery wasn’t so good, and Kageyama felt relieved. 

They hung up not long after that, Oikawa wanted to make sure Kageyama got enough sleep before practice the next—or this, judging by the time—morning, but prior to ending the call Oikawa teased, ‘I’ll call you again when it’s the twentieth in my time. You can have another chance, Tobio-chan. I look forward to it.’

The pressure was immense, but as usual it motivated Kageyama rather than intimidated him. Not even a minute had passed after he said goodbye to Oikawa when he looked up what he wanted to say again, and listened to an audio recording at least ten times over before going to bed.

He recited the words in his head over and over before falling asleep, and for the entire duration of training later that morning, but unfortunately when the time came, it was only marginally better than the first time.

And by that he meant, it was still indecipherable.

Oikawa still seemed to enjoy it though, it made him laugh and he sounded happy, which Kageyama supposed was all he could’ve asked for.

Oikawa laughs in that same way again upon seeing Kageyama’s expression now—he must be thinking about the same memory—though Kageyama now knows it’s from a place of affection rather than anywhere else.

His eyes are full of fondness and care too, when he grins at Kageyama and promises, “Come on, I’ll teach you.”

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to add this in also, but just imagine oiks speaking spanish to kags and kags not knowing anything about what he’s saying only that oiks sounds really really good :’)
> 
> also here’s a bonus thread i wrote whilst editing this if you’re interested. it explains why i used ‘ojiro’ and ‘miya’ even tho 'aran' and 'atsumu' are probably more conventional, then it turned into more oikage things LOL: [bam](http://twitter.com/bakutodos/status/1329022996007120897)
> 
> and that's all from me! pls don't hesitate to comment below and let me know what you liked, or come chat about oikage (or hq) with me in the links below! stay safe, happy, and healthy.
> 
> [TWITTER](http://twitter.com/czqy_) ; [TUMBLR](http://czqy.tumblr.com) ; [CURIOUSCAT](http://curiouscat.me/czqy)


End file.
